


Leashing the Beast

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/F, Leashes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: Patch takes henri for her first walk on the wild side.Special thanks to Anon for their super help editing!





	Leashing the Beast

"Ugh..." Henrietta groaned, the bright and piercing grocery store lights feeling like a visual middle finger in the hyenas eyes as she followed behind Patch, the fox looking like she was on a mission from God as they trudged deeper and deeper into the store. "I... I seriously can't believe you drug me in here just for this crap."

Henrietta sighed, tapping on the metal shelving. She stared impatiently as the fox rummaged through various sizes of ropes. Patch's expression didn't change as her date hesitated. She quickly looked the hyena over from head to toe, and liltingly addressed her. 

"The sporting goods section will probably be less embarrassing for you than the sex shop, don't you think? Or would you prefer that?"

The hyena's lips rose, betraying her mild chagrin. She looked quickly up and down the aisle, before firing back weakly: "I know you would. Let's go."

"Excellent!" The fox glowed, lips flashing a thin preview of the smaller predator's gleaming smile before turning to lead.

Henrietta felt a wave of heat rush through her face, surprised how adeptly the fox had broken her guard. She'd only known the fox for a few weeks, but Patch had quickly made herself at home around her. Not much for ceremony or social rituals, Patch never hesitated to say exactly what was on her mind: when she was thinking about Henrietta, she held nothing back for the sake of etiquette. Henri knew full well she would describe all her intentions right there in the store if she dragged her feet. 

The thought ate away at her resistance the longer she followed the fox through the store, but Henrietta kept quiet until they finished their shopping. The apartment was dark when she entered, hands full with several innocuous looking bags. 

"So," Henrietta gathered herself as she lifted the goods onto the counter, softly getting her date's attention, "how're... things gonna go?" She trusted the fox enough, agreeing to what Patch referred to ominously as her kind of fun. Her gut told her it wouldn't be too insane, but she still felt a thin film of apprehension over her every word and action. 

"Don't worry, Patch said with a muted chuckle, "I think you're going to love every second of this..." She reached over and turned on a lamp, giving the hyena a look at all of the things that she had laid out.

The coffee table, stands and carpet were littered with lingerie, toys, whips, and crops of all different shapes and sizes. Lubricant bottles of different scents, flavors, and viscosity seemed to suggest a kind of path through the sexual smorgasbord. The hyena's jaw slacked as she took it all in. She had seen various parts of Patch's collection the multiple times that she had visited the small apartment, but she swore, no less in disbelief for the small primer she'd witnessed. No-one could have had any idea there was this much stuff was crammed into the place. 

"Holy shit." Henrietta took a moment to process everything. "How do you even store all of this crap?" she asked in bewilderment, picking up with a thin thong that seemed not to understand the purpose of underwear. If Patch was enjoying her reaction, she was giving an Oxcar winning performance hiding her smug amusement.  
She shrugged disarmingly, counting on her paws. "You've never seen under my bed, behind the couch, in the kitchen cabinets…" She grinned as if she were completely unaware of the surroundings, grabbed Henrietta by the paw, and led the hyena down the hall. Slowly, she walked her backwards between a row of carefully positioned, foot-long obelisks of various, enticing slopes and contours. Henri shuddered as their curves moved from suggestive to aggressively assertive further down the line. Henri was oblivious as Patch’s fur bristled at her naivete. She was loving this. 

"I make do with what I got.” She smiled. “Think it's a pretty good setup. Only thing I was lacking was some nice rope. See dude, good rope, you have to really abuse it to get it into an agreeable state. Oil, heat, bending. A little bit of beating." Henri only really picked up the signal at the last word. She didn’t have long to debate entendre before they got to the end of the hall where various, vaguely unsettling works of art hung. Patch swung the door open and led Henri inside the bedroom, uncharacteristically large for such an otherwise reasonably proportionate apartment for a small fox. 

Before she could get any questions out, the fox's lithe form flowed around Henrietta as she moved behind her and closed the door with a predatory grin. Henrietta felt herself being looked down on despite being the taller girl in the room. 

The fox spoke, her words dripped like warmed honey as she walked a long circle back around Henrietta, claw trailing an arc over the surface of her top."Take off your clothes. Take your pick, any of the stuff out there... I'll be out in a few, dude.". Henrietta grinned goofily, hearing such a casual label come from such a sensual voice. When in Ramme, she thought, do as the Ramms do.

It took her a moment of fiddling around and digging through piles of clothes before making a decision. Did she seriously bring out a sex shop just for me? she thought, pulling on a pair of long black-and-white striped thigh-highs. She'd filtered through some of the panties briefly, but couldn't find anything she felt very confident in. Might as well try to pass it off as horniness. She took the chance to look at some of the fox's collection as she waited, giving a few of the toys a good squeeze to test them out. Her shock had worn off by now, but as she hefted some of the "sculptures", she was still drunk on the disbelief of how quickly this had all fallen into place around her, enraptured by a potent air of giddiness that flushed her face and warmed her thighs.  
She hefted one of the larger pieces that was laid horizontally across the nearby desk in the fox's unfittingly spacious room. "Oh my god..." She wrapped a paw around the base of the shaft, where a large bulb swelled intrusively from the length of the shaft, easily doubling the diameter. As she tried to get her paw to close around the swollen knurl at the base of the massive phallus, her nethers seized involuntarily, her entrances meekly shying in unison as the thought of challenging that imperious knot invaded her mind. Her eyes rolled as the feeling of warmth recoiled up through her gut, fading into a mild momentum of stimulation that loosened the muscles all the way up her neck. Feeling the tension at rest in her paws, she gave the lump a squeeze to stretch her fingers out.

A seam ran down the front of the garment over her stomach, where intricate buttons held the form-fitting under-bust corset tight to her midriff. An elegant sheer sleeveless blouse was tucked into the corset; a light ruffle barely covering the film-thin silk that showed the fox's fur underneath. Her arms were bare from shoulder to elbow, where laced, finger-less black gloves flowed to the edge of her palms. Her right hand rested on her hip, tucked neatly behind her back, and with the other she brushed the chiffon of the knee-length skirt she wore. Henrietta must have stared for minutes, because the fox shifted expectantly, meeting Henri's longing gaze as it drew back upwards.

The fox chuckled. "Heh, I think she likes it." She cocked her head back a bit, puffing her chest out and making a show of her presence. "Don't be intimidated – much. We'll get you up to this speed soon enough. For now..." She licked her lips. "How about you come here and show me how much you appreciate all this effort?"

Henri walked over like she was in a trance. For the chemical cocktail running rampant through her blood, she might as well be. The hyena was absolutely overwhelmed by her partner's sexual aura. You get used to your own brand, she thought to herself. But the fox in front of her--despite a physical composure that would give a Gnudist monk a run for their money--was doing nothing short of hot-boxing the bedroom. Her body betrayed the cool disposition she cultivated, and Henrietta's brain was firing on all cylinders taking every biological hint at full blast. Absentmindedly, she allowed the fox to coax her lips open, the invasive tongue hungrily sliding over her own. She felt Patch's lips widen into a grin as their lips brushed over each other, Patch greedily pulling Henri deeper as she sealed the front of her lips around her tongue in a way the inexperienced hyena had never considered possible with a snout like that.

Patch let the hyena diminish, the larger female's muscles relaxing as she was walked back to the edge of the bed; lulled as she was by the fox's fingers running through the dense fur at the base of her mane. Her thighs quivered, and she put up no resistance as she found herself being slowly guided to kneel through subtle manipulations of her scruff. 

"Hey..." Patch said, stroking Henrietta's mane, "How about you put those paws to use? It's alright to explore dude, no need to be so stiff." 

Henrietta chuckled in embarrassment. "Ha, I just... Yeah." She stumbled over the words. "You kiss nice." 

Patch smiled. "I know. Come here." Patch pulled her in for another deep kiss, sliding her tongue underneath Henrietta's own and lathering a mixture of their saliva together. Henri closed her lips over Patch's tongue, awkwardly trying to simulate the way she'd had her own tongue sucked - mostly only managing to swallow the intoxicating lather Patch had stirred together. It tasted... good. It tasted fucking amazing. Henri pulled back briefly to enjoy the aftertaste, her tongue rolling over itself to lap up all the traces of the foreign film of sweet spume. Patch was in her neck fur immediately, twisting her snout through her coat, and nipping lightly at her skin, tugging and pulling just enough to raise the slack of the hyena's hide to just under its limit. 

Henrietta gasped at the nibbling."Holy fuck," she swore, "Do that again."

Patch craned her neck over her, paws cradling her face."Please?"

Patch's lips curled into a disarming smile, two rows of shining fangs parting as she tugged back on Henrietta's mane, exposing her neck.

She sighed something pleasantly non-committal as the fox's teeth brushed her fur and pulled her skin, biting her lip from the sharp sensation of short ivory daggers digging lightly into her skin. The smaller predator didn't pierce the skin, orchestrating a series of playful nips all over the hyena's neck, rolling her head around in her paws and baring new spots to play with.   
Satisfied, she pulled the hyena's head up and met her lips in another lengthy kiss. "Good?" 

Henrietta was an astronaut by now. "Yeah... I feel so, like..." She smiled absently, resting her head in the fox's lap as neatly trimmed claws drew shapes in her scruff. Patch didn't speak, looming over the hyena that was currently shrinking into her skirt and lolling around in the warm fabric in her lap. She finally spoke. "Are you, like... heating?"

Patch's lips widened into a thin but earnest grin. "Little bit, dude. I know a few things to help give it a boost, ha. I wondered if you'd catch on before you spaced out totally. You feeling up to what we talked about?"

Henri felt another surge of warmth flush deep inside her midsection, the heat gliding through her her blood and stirring her lower body. Her hips gyrated slightly as her tail wagged, and she sighed into Patch's thighs. 

The small vulpine giggled. "Come on, use your words, my cute little yeen. No assumptions here. If you want things, you have to ask for them."

Henri buried into Patch's skirt. "I'm one hundred percent lost on the sauce, dude. Yeah. Hell yes. I want it." 

Patch chirped. "Excellent!" In on swift motion, she produced a collar and slipped it around Henri's neck. The loop was pulled closed before Henrietta had time to process what was going on.

Click. 

Henri tugged on it, not choking her at least. Firm, though. Assertive. "Do you have like a, uh-- ...whoa." She looked up to meet the fox's eyes and was shocked by how quickly her presence shifted. She felt smaller as the now quite imperious fox lorded over her, the disarming grin now warped into something wicked and malicious.

"Here. You put this on." She dangled a leash in front of her, and Henri complied, clicking it into place quietly. Her fur bristled as the fox leaned in close, imperiously. "You good?" She whispered. Henri nodded into the fox's paw. "Good. Claps and stop lights, remember." Henri nodded again, and Patch rose above her, immediately quashing the tenderness. 

Patch tensed the leash, and Henri set straight to work with abandon. She buried her nose under Patch's skirt, loosing her inhibitions and smothering herself with the fox's overwhelming female scent as she rolled her snout side to side in Patch's nethers; basking in the sensual aura of pheromonal perfume and heat from Patch's sex, she nuzzled her nose into the leg of the panties, greedily, rapaciously, and dragged her tongue over Patch's eager lips. Patch moaned, pulling harder on Henri's leash and walking her slowly back to the edge of the bed. Henri crawled after her, obediently, trying not to let her tongue leave Patch's body. 

Lying back on the bed, Patch lifted her legs up, guiding Henri's paws to her rump. Henri slid a claw under the hem, tenderly sliding the panties down her legs and tossing it to the slide before diving back between the inviting valley of Patch's warm thighs. Patch squirmed, moaning and tugging on the leash to keep Henri pressed into her folds. 

"Fuck, yeah." She moaned, wrapping her legs around Henri's shoulders. "Damn, that's nice." Heavy breaths interpolated themselves into her speech. "Good girl, just like that. Use that big tongue all over."

Henri mumbled into her groin. "Heh... you're sweet." She curled her long, flat tongue, drilling the fox's exposed clit and sending her into throes of ecstasy. 

Patch pulled on Henri's leash with urgency. "Quick," she managed, "...skirt." She loosened the waist, lifting her legs as Henri tugged

them delicately off. "Towel under the bed." She directed. 

Henri deposited the skirt on the nearby end-table, kissing Patch's thighs as she put the towel down. Tail wagging hard enough to sway her whole lower body, she dove back between her mistress's legs at the lightest hint of pull on her collar. Patch's legs were around her neck in seconds. 

She was a wreck now, no pretense of composure getting in the way of the heavy panting and undulations of the chest that shamelessly broadcasted her approach to climax. She smacked her lips, hand gripping the back of Henri's head forcefully, gyrating in a rhythm that melded and responded to her broad, wet strokes against her quivering sex, legs quaking as her muscles tensed and spasmed in conversation with each other. 

Henrietta dug her claws into Patch's ass, dragging nails down her sides and massaging her little mistress's tender rump as she continued her hungry work. 

Patch's eyes widened, "Whoa, what are you-whoa!"

Henri gripped her rear tight, hoisting her into the air and supporting her by her generous cheeks. Patch shuddered as the angle of Henri's paws and gravity of her thick rump spread her cheeks wide, the unexpected tension on both of her entrances forcing her to seize, throwing herself forward, wrapping around the hyena's head as she twisted back and forth, side to side in aggressive helixes that attacked her clit and pussy from alternating angles. 

"Henri."

The response was smothered, and wet. "Yeah?" 

"Oh, fuck."

Henri's snout rumbled as she loosed a pleased growl, drawing a shriek from the fox. 

"Henri, what the fuck was that--" She was stopped, but not silenced, by another rumbling set of vibrating bellows that she felt well up from far below in the hyena's chest, the guttural roar-growl shaking her to the core, driving her clit wild. She shrieked, unable to maintain herself anymore, and convulsed, going rigid as the waves of pleasure from her nethers overtook her, body tingling with nervous lightning that loosened her to the waves of terrible thunder that the hyena's monstrous baying shook her with. 

What proceeded could only be a torrent. Patch's eyes went wide, mouth slack, tongue fully extended and tense as the first rush took her. The tension in her midsection gave way, and her vagina seized as she crested the peak of her orgasm. Below, Henri continued to hungrily lap even as the fox drenched her snout and chest, sweet and base nectar flooding from Patch's sex and overwhelming Henrietta's senses. A few smaller waves followed in abortive spurts as Patch's hips seized violently, thighs locked tightly around the hyena while she emptied herself of the clear, sweet-and-sour fluid. Henri's back craned them both back down to the bed, and her snout flopped into the fox's pubic fur as she crashed forward the moment she'd safely set her partner down. They both panted heavily, and patch was the first to move.

 

"Holy shit, dude." She undid the buckle of Henri's collar, pulling the whole thing up by the leash, balling it up and tossing it to the side. 

Henri laughed quietly, still exhausted from the labor. 

"Get up here dude." Patch beckoned her. 

Henri followed, balling up into the fox's lap while she sat against the headboard. Patch stroked her fur tenderly, rubbing her chest with another towel she'd produced quietly, futilely attempting to clean the mess they'd both made of this gorgeous hyena resting on her. "And you've never been with a girl before?"

Henri laughed, a much more characteristically hyena-sounding bark. "Dude, ha. I've never even been with a guy." 

Patch smiled wide. "Dude. You watch way too much porn." 

Henri didn't respond, only chuckled in another series of quiet bark-cackles. 

"Hey." Patch said, lifting Henri's chin up. "You did really good, you know that?" Henri nodded. "Maybe not what I was expecting for dom stuff, but... Damn. Really good." 

Henri smiled. "No 'Dude'?" 

Patch batted her cheek. "I can't help it." She laughed. 

"No," Henri protested. "I like it." She laid her head back down into Patch's thigh. "I haven't really been like scratched like this before either. I... really like it." 

Patch kissed her head, rolling her neck around in her hands like putty and scratching under the big animal's ears. She kicked, nuzzling into the scratch.

_________________________________________

Henri gazed up at her. "Hey."

"Yeah?" 

"Could you show me how to like, dress nice like you do?"

"Haha, yes. Absolutely dude." 

"I'd, yeah. I'd really like that. I don't know what I'm doing."

Patch's cheeks bristled. "I dunno. You have good instincts." She smiled.

Henri laughed, embarrassed. "Oh geez."

"Let's get cleaned up first, alright? Still a lot of night left."

Henri glowed. "Yeah. We can try the domination thing again?"

Patch grinned maliciously. "Yes. But this time, I'm going to use more than a leash. You are... much too independent. We need to teach you how to behave for a mistress." Her eyes softened, breaking the illusion. "For play, of course. Here, you and me, outside of that, there's no power gap. I want you independent and sexy and happy outside of our play. Let me know if I ever need to make that boundary clear, alright?"

Henri nuzzled raised, nuzzling into her chest. "Yeah. Absolutely." She looked up at her expectantly. 

Patch gestured for her to speak her mind. Henri hesitated slightly, before asking, "Is it too early to say I love you?"  
Patch beamed, carefully avoiding condescension. 

"Probably. But we can say it anyway if it makes you feel good. We don't need to rush into anything complex or official for love to be genuine. We can talk about definitions and stuff later. Let's get that shower now and have some fun for the time being, how's that?"

 

"I'd like that."


End file.
